Hero Strategy: Revenant
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Necro Tempest from Nocturna. ]]Revenant, the Deathrider of the Stars is the 4th Necro Character unlocked and the 5th Tempest available in the game. Revenant (or Revvie, as some players affectionately call him) is mainly based on disrupting enemies and slowing down their advance. General Information Revenant becomes first available at Crogenitor Level 11. His main purpose is disrupting enemies with his Abilities, which are well made for this role. It doesn't matter whether Revvie is tasked with taking out a Lieutenant or a bunch of Minions. Revenant will greatly appreciate any and all Abilities dealing Physical Damage. Sage's "Strangling Briars" is an excellent example; Set down the "Briars", then plant a Psychic Storm in the middle, Suppressing and dealing additional damage. Another example is Titan's "Dazing Shot" can deal great damage and Daze enemies from afar. And Krel's "Twinblaze" is also helpful, since it'll make enemies vulnerable to energy damage, so Revenant can follow up with "Terrifying Curse". SRS-42's "Flak Cannon" can slow enemies, keeping them inside a Psychic Storm. However, there isn't any Hero that is without his/her flaws in gameplay and tactics. As such, Revenant should avoid Reflective enemies, as well as Unstoppable Elites or Captains. These two will be a major problem, since Revenant doesn't have any Abilities that deal Physical Damage and the fact that all of his attacks deal DoT/DPS damage or inflict debuffs. There is also an other thing; one that is critical when playing as Revvie. Revenant Has Very Low HP! Because of this, he should have as much Healing and Recovery Capabilities as it is possible. : Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities : (At the moment, these abilities' stats are based on Revenant Alpha's) - Basic Attack: "Crippling Shot" : "Revenant fires a concentrated psychic blast that deals '''6-10' energy damage, and weakens the target, reducing their damage by 25% for 4''' seconds."'' An excellent basic attack, Crippling Shot is great in Co-op, allowing Revenant to stand in the back and weaken enemies, along with all of his other abilities. It also has a fairly low cooldown, so it can be used quickly. With plenty of Attack Speed, Revenant can spam the ability to his heart's content, allowing him to hold his own in a fight. Also, the Damage Reduction debuff is especially helpful for Revenant, because of his low health. : - Unique Ability: "Psychic Storm" : ''"Summons a swirling pool of psychic energy at the targeting point that lasts for '''5 seconds. Any enemies in the area will be suppressed and will take 9''' energy damage per second."'' Psychic Storm is one of Revenant's most useful attacks, especially when fighting against Captains or big hordes. By taking advantage of the terrain, Revvie can force enemies through a bottleneck, suppressing and damaging them with the storm, and any other AoEs, such as Sage's "Strangling Briars" or Char's "Fiery Eruption". This is particularly useful against enemies like Molten Crawlers, Underminds, or Suppression Mechanoids, that have devastating abilities. This is an even more useful ability in Co-op, allowing Revenant to keep the Darkspore from using some of their more insidious Abilities. With an ability this crucial, Cooldown Reduction is a must. Psychic Storm is also very helpful in PvP, because of the Suppress, since it will prevent the opponent from using any of their special abilities, or switching heroes, making it easier for Revenant to kill-off the opponent's three heroes one at a time. : - Squad Ability: "Terrifying Curse" : ''"Inflicts a nightmarish curse that terrifies the target for '''4 seconds and deals 50 energy damage over the duration."'' A strong ability, Terrifying Curse deals impressive damage, and incapacitates the target, preventing them from retaliating to any additional attacks. Because it only affects a single target, Terrifying Curse is best used on heavy-duty Darkspore, such as Elites and Lieutenants. Assuming enemies aren't Reflective or Unstoppable, or both, they will be at the mercy of Revvie and his allies. Revenant's Modifiers are displayed below. Modifiers * Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Target Freezes in place. * Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Terrifies enemies within 3m. : - Passive: "Grasping Dead" : "Enemies within 8m have their movement speed reduced by '''15%'."'' In theory,'' Grasping Dead'' is a good Passive, however, it has the misfortune of being found on a long-ranged character, making it not as useful as it could be. If an enemy is close enough to Revenant for Grasping Dead to take effect, that enemy is much too close for comfort. Given how frail Revvie is, it could perhaps be used to slow enemies down so he can escape. However, there are easier ways to do that, such as Phantom Charge, Vex's "Chrono-Blink", or setting down Sage's "Strangling Briars". Other necro heroes with Soul Link, such as Wraith Beta, Skar Beta, or Arakna Gamma, the ability has much better use. Wraith and Skar are right next to their enemies, and Arakna is not too far from her prey. Arakna and Skar in particular, being Ravagers, will appreciate having their enemies slowed. : Variants - Alpha: "Soul Link" : "Damage taken by Revenant is shared among the rest of the squad for '''12' seconds. Healing is also shared but only after Revenant is at full health. While Soul Link is active, Revenant will gain the passive abilities of the other squad members."'' This is a list of possible combos of different heroes with Revenant Alpha: *Tork's "Rampant Growth" - *Arborus' "Thorn Bark" - *Viper's "Toxicity" - *Arakna's "Soul Collector" - *Lumin's "Charged Field" - *Zrin's "Hardened Mantle" - *Blitz's "Deadly Precision" - *Orion's "Chronostabilizer" - *Magnos' "Resonance" - *Maldri's "Unpredictability" - *Vex's "Haste Field" - *Goliaths ''"Target Reticule" - '' *Skar's "Opportunism" - *Krel's "Concussive Sequence" - *Andromeda's "Gravitic Field" - *SRS-42's "Targeting Computer" - *Savage's "Bestial Mastery" - *Sage's "Dendrones" - *Jinx's "Spirit Aura" - *Wraith's "Desecrated Visage" - *Char's "Concussive Orbit" - *Titan's "Absorption Shield" - *Seraph-XS' "Stealth Module" - *Meditron's "Sentry Drone" - : - Beta: "Lifeforce Siphon" : "Channeled health drain that steals '''XX' health from a single target over 6''' seconds. While channeling, Revenant is shielded and takes '''50% less damage from all sources."'' A nice way to kill two birds with one stone, Lifeforce Siphon helps Revenant to regain some lost health and possibly kill an enemy, all at the same time. Also, the enemy will have a harder time moving out of range, because of Revvie's passive, Grasping Dead. Also the Damage Reduction is nice, considering Revvie has low health. Coupled with the weakness inflicted by his basic attack, Crippling Shot, he can take upto 75% less damage from an enemy. : - Gamma: "Phantom Charge" : "Charges through enemies, causing '''XX-XX' energy damage and suppressing them for 2''' seconds."'' Perhaps somewhat out of place for Revenant, Phantom Charge has two possible uses on Revenant: quick escapes and strategic placement. An obvious use is to escape when Revenant is surrounded by enemies. The damage and Suppress are nice bonuses, and as long as the player makes sure they don't fly straight into a wall, Revenant can put some decent distance between himself and his would be assailants. The other use is more viable in Co-op, when Revvie is not the only Hero on the field. By using Phantom Charge, he can get behind enemies and release a wave of damage with his abilities, and other Squad Abilities, such as Magnos' Kinetic Wave, taking them off guard. : - Delta: "Affliction Bolt" : ''"Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for '''12 seconds which will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take XX energy damage over 8''' seconds."'' Sticking with Revenant's theme of periodic damage, Affliction Bolt can deal impressive damage to affected enemies. Aside from its obvious applications in PvE, it can be used effectively in PvP also, when paired with his Psychic Storm. Placing a "Storm" at your opponent's location, Suppressing them, will prevent them from escaping the curse's damage, or from switching to another hero with more HP. In addition, they'll also have a (somewhat) harder time moving out of range of Affliction Bolt, because of his passive Grasping Dead. This variant doesn't require any special stats that Revenant wouldn't want anyway, making it slightly easier to equip. Of course, ''Dual Leech'' is helpful, as well as ''Cooldown Reduction''. (It is uncertain whether ''Pet Damage'' affects Affliction Bolt or not.) : Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information'' Since Revvie's a Tempest, he should be equipped with lots of Mind, Dodge and Resist Rating. Power won't be a big problem, because Revenant has '''gigantic amounts of Power, but this should be added, no matter what. Big amounts of Health is a must, if one wants to play him. Otherwise Revenant dies pretty quickly in a fight, and this isn't a very pretty sight, so a lot of Defensive Stats are extremely helpful. :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore Category:Tempests